Two of a Kind
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: He was alone, just as she was, the brown creature had no family except for the child that he saved, the child grew up, not knowing her past, will she be able to handle it? and will the alien be able to save her from the evil of the world?R&R please?
1. Chapter 1:Encounter

Two of A Kind

Chapter 1: Abandoned Baby

It was dark....

Silent....

The creature that moved swiftly, and skilfully inside the air duct, it had no eyes, only three gills on the side of its head, it had a simple task, find and catch a human, however even that simple task seemed to be relatively difficult, the creature was new, a baby, it was an out cast, it had been born different from its siblings, instead of being black it had been born a dark brown colour, odd for a drone, which are usually born black, it considered its self to be a runner but its body wasn't as lithe as a runner's, he had been abandoned by his mother as a chest burster, after he had an odd colour, he was pink and smaller, I guess you could say he was the runt of his litter, but he had no litter.....not any more at least....his senses had told him that food was close, though he was deadly thirsty he needed liquid, milk to be precise, his host which was a cow in labour produced a lot of the sweet liquid, after that, he had craved the stuff.

'_Over there!meat, and liquid!'_

His senses told him, but when he got there, no one was in the room, well except for a cot, the tiny alien crawled over to it, inside held a smaller creature, it's face was scrunched up, it had beautiful fair hair, and a slight blush over her little cheeks, the creature looked around, he smelt the area, there was an odd secretion in the air, it smelled like someone had died, he smelled harder, the secretion was coming from the little creature inside the cot, he lifted it up and jerked his head away, the thing stank, where was its leader? Did it not have one? He placed it on the floor and watched as it kicked its little feet, he was oddly intrigued with it, he nudged it and it grabbed his head, he looked at it as it hung from his head, she yawned as her arms went limp and she fell, but the creature caught her, he placed her in the odd cage she was in and explored, he made it a point to see his little 'toy' again when he was done.

The brown creature wandered to where a light was emitting, it was blinding, like a giant glass was radiating the suns waves, he wondered to himself

_'was this where the little creature's leader was? If_ _so why wasn't she with it!?'_

We wondered rather angrily as he headed in, he was met with a horrid scene, a woman lay dead, it seemed like something had killed her, what it was, he did not know, there were noises coming from the closet, moaning and groaning, he identified the first one as a man and the second one was female, he looked back at the dead body, she bared some resemblance to the little thing he had met earlier...did her leader abandon her in pursuit of a new mate?! Killing a queen is a federal offence, and to abandon his young, that is simply wrong, without a mother to feed it, the little creature he met will wither and die!, the brown creature growled as he run up to the door, he opened it up, unfortunately, he was not fully grown, so he was the size of a child of 11, which was not very big for his species, but still he had to avenge the little creatures late mother, it was the least that he could do for her. He crawled up onto the ceiling, making himself visible enough for the woman to scream as the creature dug his claw into her skin, tearing her away into the darkness of the vent, all the man could hear was the screams of his lover as she was eaten alive by the monster inside the vent, he ran to the other room and grabbed the sleeping child, who wailed loudly.

"Shut up! Shut up!"

he growled to the small girl, who wailed louder, catching the serpents attentions, he came into the room blood staining his body, he stared at the man who held his small infant,who wailed rather loudly, in front as if offering her as a sacrifice, that disgusted him, to think he would sacrifice his own bloodline to save him self, he used his tail to gently lift the baby into his hold, his tail acted as an arm to hold the little creature firmly and gently, being careful as he set her down away from the bloody scene about to take place. He turned his attention the the cowering human, he broke into a run but the brown creature had grabbed him with enough force to crack his ankle, the man screamed, but it was cut short as the sharp point of the tail pierced through his skull silencing him, he took, the body with him as he went into the vent and devoured him, thoroughly, once he finished, he went to collect his little friend, in a way she was like him, both outcasts, both abandoned.....both alone...

'_I shall care for her...._'

He vowed as he cradled the small girl in his arms and shot off into the darkness, taking the child away from the madness, that was once her life......

Well this was fun

I wanted to create a different type of Xenomorph/Human relationship, seeing as they are portrayed as the bad ones, I wanted to show that they can care for something too.

I hope I get reviews, it took a long time to think of this story

Thanks

Keep reading

~K-Chan~

Ps the name of the alien will be revealed in the next chapter

Byes!!


	2. Chapter 2:Parenthood

Two of a Kind

Chapter 2: Parenthood

Hard to believe that it had been 5 weeks since the incident with the little human girl, who the creature had named Kate, she was a bustling bundle of energy, but he seemed happy with her, he taught her how to stand, but she preferred crawling on all fours, it made her faster, he decided she was too young to hunt with him, the forests of LV426 were too dangerous to a youngling like her, so she had to remain in the den, she was the only human left, since the other settlement had packed up due to the lack of life, which was the way the brown creature wanted it, he ran out to hunt for food, but he remembered, she needed milk, so set out to find an oswok, a type of alien cow, they provided high quality milk, the same milk he had been raised on as a chestburster, so he made sure to bring one back alive, he spotted the old human settlement, it was quite a trip from his small hive to the settlement, he hoped that the child was safe...

'_No time for that, I have to feed her!_'

He thought as he went into the settlement, he sensed something, it was another of his kind, this was bad, but it wasn't a warrior, it was a facehugger, easy target, he stepped carefully to the room where bodies lay spread out, obviously other aliens had been here, there was bloody bodies everywhere, he spotted one that had not been touched, he shot over and he collided with another alien, a runner, it hissed.

'_Bad Blood how dare you enter!'_

the alien growled

'_I have been here longer than you, this is my territory!'_

he growled back, the runner charged at him, scratching his side, making acidic blood pour out of him, the runner then but down on him, making his wound even worse.

'_State your name! Impure one!'_

the runner sneered as the brown alien weakly stood

'_I have no real name, but I called myself Kane!'_

Kane snapped, the runner looked at him

'_I will let you go this time, grab whatever food you can and get out, never come back, or you will die!'_

He growled as he ran back to his queen

'_Ass'_

Kane sneered as he grabbed a handful of bodies, mostly smaller animals, all dead, he limped back to the den, praying that when he got there the child was still there, he arrived and sighed in relief, she was asleep, no injuries or intrusions had occurred when he was away, he dragged the bodies in and gave her a soft nudge, the child smiled

"Mama!"

She yelled as she hugged him, he smiled at her, he allowed her on his back as he wandered out of the den, but let her off at the entrance, just a precaution, he gave her a signal to stay, she watched in awe as her 'mama' went after an oswok and bit it, it was alive, just paralysed, he dragged it into the den and squeezed one of the tits on it, milk came out, he brought the child down and let her suckle on it, after she was finished, he ate it, making them both full, now it was time to bathe, for them both. He motioned the child to his back, she giggled and crawled onto his back and he went into a steady run, the only downside of the human child was the fact that she could not understand him, she could understand hand gestures, just not words, since she wasn't an alien, but he didn't care for that, all he cared about was her safety, to him, she was his offspring,he made alien noises and she mimicked them, making both of them giggle, the little girl was full of energy, so much so that she almost fell off of him, he gave her a stern look, but softened his tone when she began to tear up, he lifted her off his back and let her hug his chest, it always cheered the little thing up, again she smiled brightly at him, it was not long now until the springs, they had geysers that looked beautiful as they erupted their steam, bur he made sure to keep his little one away from it, encase she got hurt, out here, her blood could be smelt by anything, alien and animal alike, so he had to be very careful with her, they had arrived at the entrance to the springs, he set the child down in the bushes as he walked gingerly out of the closure of shrubs, checking his surroundings, he placed a tail into the water, he waited at least 10 minutes before getting the child out of her hiding spot, he placed her in the shallow end of the spring and got in himself, he submerged himself in the water, causing the little girl to gasp in fright as he mama disappeared in front of her, she began to whimper.

"Mama? Mama?"

she whimpered, but something emerged from under her, she was now on top of a brown head, she smirked at him.

"Mama..."

she said accusingly, he grunted as he dunked her under the warm waters, she spluttered and coughed as she threw a glare towards Kane before splashing him with water, he gave her a look and splashed her with his tail, the little episode of water splashing continued until Kane picked up a scent....a bad scent, Kane quickly grabbed the child and shot as fast as he could away, it was just in time too as the same runner had come with his queen and their offspring, Kane breathed a sigh of relief that they had made it, he smiled at the child who yawned in content as Kane laid down on the pile of hay that had been there from the previous host, his host. Kate was asleep within minutes, she slept easily throughout the night, Kane never slept, well not a lot, he got brief naps, but had to be alert at night as that's when the Yajuta came out, Yajuta, also known by the term Predator, were a clan of bloodthirsty hunters, they hunted at night, normally he would never worry about them, but it was trophy night, each year they held a sadistic contest, to get the best trophy, which normally was an Xenomorph, his species, and humans, but they wouldn't harm a child, would they? He refused to think of that, he knew that he had to relocate, the Yajuta couldn't climb mountains as fast as an Xenomorph so he was pretty sure that the child would be safest there, but he decided it would be better to wait until at least two days had past, after all then she would be 3 then, and the contest doesn't start until the moon reaches the water and the sky is a blood red, which is in five days, so he had nothing to worry about, he was brought back to reality by a small hand on his head, the child stared at him and said.

"Mama, sleep"

Kane was a little shocked, 'sleep' was her first real word other than her normal word 'Mama' so he felt proud, he laid his head over her small form and he too nodded off into a peaceful sleep, with his little offspring in his arms...

That is chapter 2 finished

What is going to happen now?

The competition is drawing near!

Will Kane find that special hiding spot?

What will he and Kate encounter?

And

Will a Yajuta stand in his way?

Read more

Please?

R&R

SEE YA

Byes

~K-Chan~


	3. Chapter 3: The Incredible Journey!

Two of a Kind

Chapter 3: The Incredible Journey

(I'm going to make it that Kane is an adult now, well a teenager, so about 17 ok? Just so he is bigger than Kate ok? BTW Kate is 4 now ok?)

Kane had been awoken by the sound of Kate's hyper voice, she smiled sweetly at him, her language was getting better, human language anyway.

"Mama hurry, hurry!

She squealed to Kane, he reminded himself to tell her that he was a boy, he never even knew what a 'Mama' was but it seemed to be what her species called their leading figures, it made him chuckle as he lifted her on his back, she held onto his antennae as he began to walk, she never realised that they were never going back to the den, she waved bye to it and in a small voice she said.

"Bye Bye Den"

She chirped, Kane couldn't help but feel guilty, he knew lying was bad, but she wouldn't handle it, she grew up in that den, he knew that leaving would take its toll on her, so better her feelings be saved rather than hurt her, he would not be able to live with himself if he did, so to take his mind off of her, he turned to the road ahead, a dusty outskirts with small puddles on the sides, like little blue dabs of paint, he knew that it would take days, maybe weeks to reach the destination, but he prayed it was only days, if it wasn't he would have to run as fast as he could to the mountains and pray that nobody followed him, especially that horrid runner, who seemed to pop up out of nowhere, it made it very hard to hide the small human, speaking of whom was asleep, she was awoken by her stomach that growled, she looked embarrassed, Kane chuckled as he looked around for any prey, there was none, he, however noticed a facehugger, that meant that other aliens where close and with Kate in the open, that was very bad, he decided to go the difficult way, it was more dangerous, but rather the rock than the facegugger, he would never risk Kate like that, he loved her too much, he told her in a series of hand movements that they were taking a detour, she seemed to know what he meant, she smiled.

"Ok Mama!"

she smiled sweetly

'_Ok here goes!'_

he said as he took his first step on the dark rocks, he was nervous to say the least, if he fell, there was no doubt the impact would, either kill or paralyse the little girl on his back, that made him shudder to think of her like that...all crushed and-

_'No! I will not think like that!'_

He growled at himself, he had to be positive, his little one depended solely on him, and he would never fail her, like her real father did, felt bad for her mother, the poor woman probably never saw it coming, she just came home and saw her child being neglected, went to confront the man and.......Oh poor Kate, he felt sympathy for the child on his back, she had been brought up in the wrong environment, at least with him she was happier, well she looked happy to him, he looked at her, she was watching the mountain top, she was pointing at something in the distance, she was whimpering and squirming uncomfortably on his back, he had to stop at the first level, he was curious as to what scared her, she tried to imitate it.

"Big man in mask"

She said scared, Kane realised what she meant, she saw a Yajuta. This panicked him, what if it saw them? What would happen. He decided that for now they would have to sleep in this small pit, he knew it was a little on the cramped side but, until he could be sure that it really was a Yajuta that little Kate had seen, it would need to do, besides it came stacked with some food, there where oswok's and there were some kyrack, odd alien spiders, they were big, but not tough enough to kill him, Kate yes, but Kane would never let them, so Kane let Kate off his back, she stammered to walk on the rocky surface and fell a few times, but she never cried, in fact, she giggled, Kane went over to her and began to tickle her, she ran after his tail as he teased her, making it higher whenever she almost grabbed it, she glared playfully at him.

"Love, you mama"

she said as she hugged him, she truly did love her mama, to her he was everything.

Kane hugged her, he loved her too, he didn't know why.

'_Maybe it's because we are two of a kind?'_

He thought as he watched her wander around the cave, she stopped to look at something, she stared at it for what seemed like hours until Kane came over, he looked oddly at her, she seemed mesmerized by the thing she was looking at, Kane was confused.

"Mama, what's a ooman?"

She asked, he cocked his head

"That thing on wall, what is it?"

she asked, he looked at the wall it showed a Yajuta holding the skull of a human, Kane smiled at her as he pointed at himself, he hate lying but if she knew the truth she might be confused, but when she understood she smiled.

"I a ooman too!"

she giggled, he sweat-dropped, this was harder than he imagined, but he loved it anyway, it was fun and at least he wasn't alone, neither was she, he sometimes wondered what would have happened had he not rescued her, she probably would have died or starved.....

'_Well she is with me now, I will never let her down! Until the day she orders me to leave her, I will protect her!'_

He vowed to himself as he lay down on the rocks and watched her, he dozed off but when he woke up, there was no Kate, she had vanished, he shot up in panic, the small child was nowhere to be seen, he crawled on the ceiling and looked in every crack, still no Kate, he dared to look outside.

'_Please don't be dead, Please don't be dead'_

he prayed, luckily, she was not out there either, he thought about the worst case scenario.

'_What if a Yajuta came in, or no that runner came in and took her!?'_

That thought made him shiver

_'I'll look in once more, maybe I missed her in the corner? It won't hurt to look'_

He said as he went in, to his relief, there she was sitting at the wall, she looked over at him and smiled.

"Hi Mama"

she said as if she didn't just wonder off and scare him almost to death. Kane ordered her over, she very tensely walked over, her head hung low. She was crying, he had a soft spot for her when she cried, and she knew that, he sighed and let her off with a warning, she smiled as she hugged him, then ran off again, only he followed her this time, she had discovered a hidden passage. Kane patted her on the head and walked forward, he saw kyrack sleeping in a herd, he stalked over to one but it woke up and stabbed him in the back, Kane hissed, Kate looked wide eyed at the floor as it faded into a hole, smoke was wafting into her face, she coughed. Kane was in agony, the sting of a kyrack is fatal, Kate wandered over but Kane motioned her to stay where she was, this time she refused as she made her way over to the injured alien.

"Mama your bleeding!"

She said, she looked over towards the entrance, Kane saw her intention and got up only to be pushed down by Kate.

"Mama if you move you will hurt yourself more!"

she said as she gave him a determined look, he gave up.

'_be safe...please?'_

he whispered, to his surprise and shock

'_I will mama'_

She replied as she ran off, Kane could only wonder.

'_How can she understand me?'_

He asked himself as he watched the child disappear, he prayed for her.

_'Oh let her get back unharmed...'_

He said as his mind went blank and darkness overtook him.

Kate meanwhile was a little afraid, she had a feeling that up on the top of the mountain there was something to help her poor mama, she just knew it, she also knew that the thing she saw earlier a Yajuta? Was up there, but that did not worry her in the least. She looked for an easy way up and saw a rope.

"Some one has been up here"

she said to herself as she began to use the rocks to climb up, her stomach was growling and she smelt food, making her mouth water in hunger, but she had to first get up there, when she did she would steal some food for her and her mama, and maybe some of the fire as well, her mama looked a little cold, so she continued to climb until an odd vibe went through her, something was definatley up there.......

"I wonder what?"

She cocked her head as she smelled harder, it smelled like....beef.

"Beef?"

She said as she climbed, suddenly something grabbed her by her hood, she screamed as the thing she saw earlier looked at her, she began to cry as the masked man carried her to his tent.

Oh this is bad!

Poor Kate!

What are those Yajuta going to do with her?!

What about Kane?

Will his poison heal before its too late!?

And

Who is exactly is the runner who seems to be stalking Kane and Kate?

R&R

PLEASE!

THANKS

K-Chan~


	4. Chapter 4: The Hunt Begins

Two of a Kind

Chapter 4: The Hunt Begins

Kate struggled against the invisible being that held her hood, she screamed for her mama but, he was injured and couldn't help, she would have him kill the mean man holding her so roughly, speaking of which he dropped her, rather hardly actually, Kate rubbed her bottom and began to,very pitifully, attack the Yajuta's leg screaming at him while she did so, he grunted and kicked her lightly, she growled as she hissed like her mama had done, this made the Yajuta cock his head to the side and make a clicking sound, Kate took it as a 'what are you doing' kind of sound, she answered him.

"I'm calling my mama, he will hurt you!"

She yelled at him and made more hissing noises, causing more of the masked men to come in. One of them stared angrily at the hissing child, he asked the hazel Yajuta.

(What is she doing here? I thought all oomans had left the settlement weeks ago? Yet here this youngling is! How can she live here?)

He asked the Yajuta

(How should I know, I saw her earlier but I thought it was my mind)

he replied as he looked at the child, she was trying to run away but he grabbed her hood, she bit him and he released her, she shot towards the edge and gasped in fright. She found a small cave, it held an oswok and her young, she snuck in beside them, one of the babies must have dies seeing as there were 3 babies and 4 tits, she began to suckle on it, the animal didn't seem to mind as it slept, the Yajuta were looking for her, she could tell, but she prayed they never found her, or her mama.

"Mama!"

She remembered, she felt bad about this, but she took one of the babies with her, it squirmed and cried, she held her breath as he cracked its neck, the struggling ceased and it fell silent, she felt tears roll down her pale cheeks as she ran to the cliff, it was a long way down, but her mama was there, and she prayed he was alive, if not she would die, literally, she was alone except for her mama, if he went she wouldn't have any family, she tried once again to call at the top of he lungs.

"MAMA!"

She screamed, she fell down on her knees as she panted, her voice hurt, she looked at baby oswok and bit into it, blood began to pour down her, but her thirst was quenched, the taste of blood was odd but she liked it, the Yajuta heard her and she ran to the cave, not realising that she had left a bloody trail behind her, she went into the little cracked entrance, her mama was awake when she hugged him and tears ran down her small face, panicking Kane.

'_What happened?'_

he asked worried

_'Y-Yajuta caught me and hurt me'_

She cried, Kane was panicking

'_Kate, leave the food behind and get on my back now! We have to leave!'_

He said quickly, she broke a leg off of the cow and climbed on, Kane gave her a warning snarl

_'Its only for the road mama!'_

She defended, he shook it off and ran deeper into the cave, not daring to look back, afraid at what he might see, it seemed that all odds were against him and his little offspring, wherever they went it was like trouble or danger followed, it was really unfair to Kate, he tried bring her up like a good Xeno child, but with all of the danger that he faced due to his born colour her way of life was harder than it needed to be, if he was in a hive she would be safer, wouldn't she? Then again, they may kill her....yeah not very good, something snapped him out of it, Kate was yelling.

_'Mama! Yajuta on your tail!'_

Kate said as she kicked its hand off, Kane smiled and had an idea

'_Can you do that for me again?'_

he asked she nodded

_'Uh huh, I will mama!'_

She replied

'That's_ my girl!'_

He purred as he ran and she continued to kick off the Yajuta that tried to cling onto her mama's tail, she even tried to spit acid, but spit just came out, the Yajuta got a fright when, her spit hut him, he thought it was acid, only because it was abnormally hot, what _was_ that human? She lived with an Xenomorph, she had no fear, she bit him and attacked him unlike all humans who feared the Yajuta, she wanted to stay with that, that thing!, for an odd reason it made him angry, his clan had no females, so for an alien to have one it was an outrage, to him it was. The other Yajuta hated kids, saw them as obstacles or interferences, but he had lost his pup in a miscarriage, also his wife died during child birth so he had nothing but his job, which at most of the times, was lonely, he looked as the child and monster disappeared, he wondered where her 'mama' as she called the being who gave birth to her was, not realising that the creature she was on was actually her mama.

He had to stop, his energy was draining, the prey he was chasing had escaped, all he could do now was wait and see if he saw them again, which he hope he would.

Kane meanwhile was at the back of the cave, he found an exit.

_'Wow....'_

he said as he let his little friend down, she ran over to the water and drank it, she smiled.

"Its fresh-"

She stopped then started again in alien

_'Its fresh!'_

She giggled, Kane understood, he looked over and saw a burrow, it was unused, so he and Kate went inside it, there was a fire but, it was unlit.

'_Mama?'_

Kate asked as Kane lay down

_'What is it?'_

he answered

_'Is this it? Is this our real Hive?'_

She asked as she lay beside him,he smiled in an odd alien way

_'Yes Kate, this is our Hive now!'_

He said as he lay his head down

_'One more thing.....'_

She asked, the tired alien rose his head

_'Yes....Kate?!'_

he said a little irritated

_'Will I have my tail soon?'_

She asked, Kane stared at her, now that his Journey was done, he had another problem, Kate is growing up, soon she will discover that she isn't an alien, how will she react to that....He shook his head and put it aside.....for now as he let the darkness claim his mind.....

Well thats this chapter finished

in the next one Kate asks if she can hunt with Kane

What will his answer be?

Will she run into that Yajuta again?

What about the runner?

And

Will Kate discover that Kane isn't as honest as he seems?

R&R

To find out more

Thanks

Ok

~K-Chan~

Out!


	5. Chapter 5: Lies,Tears and Confusion

Two of a Kind

First Hunt Gone Bad

Kate woke up early and pondered on how she should ask, she was 6 now so surely she would be allowed to hunt with her mama, she decided that she would ask him, when he awoke.

_'Morning Kate'_

Kane greeted

_'Morning mama......I...'_

Kate began

_'Yes? Go on.'_

Kane told her

_'Mama I want you to take me on a hunt!'_

She said

_'We have spoke countless times about this, no'_

He said

_'But, I can distract it while you kill, pleases mama, please?'_

She begged, Kane pondered on it for a few minutes

_'No big animals, you stick to the oswoks!'_

He sighed

_'Hurray!!'_

She cheered as she ran out of the cave

_'Why have I got a bad feeling about this?'_

Kane sighed as he headed out, Kate had already spotted her target in the form of a synatax, a small alien cat , it looked fairly weak, Kane warned her.

"Remember some animals morph to lure out unsuspecting prey, she brushed him off and crawled on all fours, she had snuck up on a tree right above the animal, she smiled showing her canine teeth, she had two tiny fangs, which gleamed in the sun, she pounced on it, but it heard her and ran she landed in a bush, she was no fazed, she followed the same animal.

"You won't escape me now!"

She snickered as she ran up on all fours and grabbed it, a fight broke out, she was cut on the arm, but she got her prey, she carried the animal back, not knowing she was being watched. The reddish-brown animal watched with curiosity as the human carried it's prey back to the den it lived in, he listened as it called its 'mama' what was that? Well whatever it was, she was calling for it, the creature gazed in confusion as the brown alien it threatened came to the den, it lifted the human up and smiled at its trophy, then it stole it, and gave it back.

'_Interesting....the queen will be happy...'_

he said as he returned to his queen

Kane took Kate to a higher place, he had told her to watch him hunt a Yajuta, this scared her

'_But it will kill you!'_

She said grabbing his tail

_'I'm going after a child, dear Kate'_

He smiled

_'Oh, go get 'em mama!'_

She chirped as she got into her hiding spot, she watched her mama's movements as the young Yajuta wondered away from the village, into the open, easy pickings for her mama, who got into a pouncing position and lashed at its head before it could blink, Kane dragged it away quietly to the den, Kane noticed one thing was missing.....he forgot Kate, in the heart of Yajuta territory, he dropped the baby Yajuta and ran to the pride lands.

'_How could I be so idiotic!?!'_

He scolded himself as he ran to where she was hiding.

With Kate

"Mama? Oh mama"

She called worriedly, he left her so fast, it was hard to see, so she sat hoping he would come, she was angry to admit it but, she was afraid, her mama said not to be afraid, fear is a weakness, a Yajuta can sense it a mile a way, so she swallowed it and sat in the bushes, she heard a clicking noise and stayed still, not daring to move, she smelled it, the scent of a Yajuta, it was scanning, her fear was trying to leak out, but she held it back, the figure was now right next to her, it couldn't see her, she was thankful, the Yajuta clicked as it scanned the area, it had picked up anomalies in its territory so it was sent to investigate, oddly enough, he knew the scent, it was the ooman child he had seen, but he couldn't see her, this upset him, he turned his back for a minute. Kate held her breath and ran as fast as her legs could carry her, she tripped and cut her leg, the Yajuta saw the heat go up in his vision and saw her bleeding, Kate limped away as fast as she could, her arm had begun to bleed from a previous injury and it caused her to lose more blood, her movements slowed and her vision blurred, the last thing she saw was the Yajuta looming over her, she weakly called out.

_'Mama.....help me....'_

Then darkness over came her.

Kane had just got there to see Kate being carried away by the Yajuta, he screamed at him, making the Yajuta look at him, it growled.

(What are you doing in our turf!)

He snarled

'_Where are you going with my child!!'_

Kane sneered, the Yajuta looked confused.

(What child? There are no children here?)

It replied, Kane looked at him insanely

_'The child in your arms, idiot, she is my child!'_

Kane snapped, the Yajuta snorted

(Do I look like an idiot, she calls for her mama, you are a boy)

He said

_'I'll prove she is mines, awaken her!'_

Kane growled

(No she is fatigue and to awaken her would-)

Kane spat acid at him and he dropped Kate, she cried

'_Mama! I knew you would get me!'_

She hugged him

(Why does that ooman refer to you as her mother? You are an Xenomorph, not an ooman)

He said, making Kate confused

"Mama is a ooman, he said so"

Kate said staring at Kane

(Ah, child? If you are what your 'mama' is then, where is your tail?)

The Yajuta said smirking, Kane scowled and held the sobbing child close to him

'_Its ok my child, I will take care of him, head to the den!'_

Kane said soothingly, she nodded

Kane waited until she had disappeared into the den before leaping on the Yajuta and snarling at him

_'If you ever, and I mean ever dare to touch Kate again, I will not hesitate in ripping your head from that mask of yours,got it?!'_

Kane snarled, the Yajuta shoved him off

(What if _I_ were to tell her everything about her past, everything that you told her was a lie, what shall you do then? I'm sure she'd love to hear how you murdered her parents)

The Yajuta smiled cruelly

'_Wrong, she barely had any family, her father had murdered her mother in pursuit of a new female, I found Kate in a cot, her body was thin, the man was going to let her starve to death, so I cared for her, I was more of a father than what that human was!'_

Kane explained

(You still lied to her)

He pointed out, Kane growled

'_It matters not, until she reaches adulthood she will not need to know, you had better stau away from __**my**__ child!'_

He sneered as he went back to the den, he looked once more before entering the hold, the Yajuta smirked evilly to himself.

Kate had gone quiet

_'Kate?'_

Kane asked

_'Mama.....when **will** my tail grow....i am 6 now and I still don't have it....'_

Kate asked solemnly

'_You...You are just a late bloomer, it will come in time, trust me'_

Kane said, Kate bit her lip and nodded

_'Mama.....'_

She mumbled

_'What?'_

Kane said feeling nervous

_'I want....I want to speak with that Yajuta.....'_

Kate said

'_What? Why!?'_

Kane said shocked

_'I don't know, I'm so confused about everything, after what he said and you telling me....I don't know who to believe...I wanna believe you....but I....I...'_

She trailed off and began to cry, Kane went to hold her but she smacked his hand away.

'_No! Don't touch me!'_

She screamed, Kane stared at her in shock, Kate gasped, then ran out of the den.

'_Kate......'_

Kane said as pain overtook him and he heeled over.

'_What have I done?'_

He sobbed as he let his tears hush him to sleep.....

Oh this took a turn for the worst

Poor Kate she is so confused

Kane really did not have to lie to her

Why did the Yajuta want to tell her about her culture?

Could it be he has something planned?

If so what

And can Kane snap Kate back to her senses before hand?

Stay tuned for more

In the next chapter of

Two of a Kind!


	6. Chapter 6: The Sapient Child

Two of a Kind

The Sapient Child

Kane's P.O.V

Silence....

Tears....

Empty...

Those are the emotions that ran through me, Kate looked so....so....betrayed, it hurt to think of her,that angelic face broken up in confusion and fear, it was that damned Yajuta's fault, if he had never have shown his ugly face, Kate wouldn't be so confused, it was a simpler life without him, though, I really hate to agree....I _had_ lied to her, she took my word that she wasn't an alien,well, she thought an ooman was an alien but, that's besides the point, the real point was.....i missed her, she was my family, the only Hive I had.....now she's gone, no....No! I will not lose her, after all the years I will get her trust back and we will be a Hive once again.......that's if she ever trust's me again.....

I started to head out, it was night, the moon shone like a ribbon in the fields, I closed my eyes and sunk my claws into the ground, I felt the earth move, I honed my senses of smell and pin pointed the smell of lavender and cookies, yea that's my girl, she was here an 1 hour ago, whoo she travels fast for a little kid, come to think of it, now that I have time.....how can she communicate with me? I mean she _**is**_ human....isn't she, oh what am I thinking, of course she is a human, it would be impossible to be human and alien at the same time........right?, that ass of a Yajuta seemed to know about something.....maybe she went to him? She did really want to talk to him.....maybe if I just took her to him none of this would be happening.......i don't know, I just want my baby back....

I refused to cry, I wouldn't show weakness again, I have survived long without tears and won't show any in front of Kate, I wouldn't! The Yajuta would sense me and take her away...I would kill him before that happened! If Kate were to...to...retaliate.....i don't know what I would do, I wouldn't blame her.....after all the lies I told and what the Yajuta said, the poor child doesn't know who to believe. I shook those thoughts off, it was irrelevant at this time, I should be concentrating on where I'm heading.

'Ow!'

Yea, I ran head first into a tree, damn, I lost my tracking scent! Wait, she, she's closer, I can sense her, but,ack, there is that horrid Yajuta stench, she is with them,grrr. This makes it a hell of a lot harder, there is a ton of them and one of me, so yea this is bad, I'll need a strategy, a good one, if I am gonna get my kid back!........or die trying!

I stealthily ran on a tree until I reached a good limb, I eavesdropped on what they said, Kate had been led away into that ass's tent, if he tries anything I will decapitate him!, anyway back to the conversation, an old looking Yajuta spoke up.

"Simply amazing, she harnesses Yajuta speech, as if she were one of us, goodness _what _is she?!"

He said amazed, so the Yajuta can relate too, this may be interesting.......

End P.O.V

Kane continued to listen.

"If she is indeed, a Sapient, then she will be of great use, elder Klondike"

A younger Yajuta said

"Hmm, she seems terribly young to be a Sapient, usually they exist as adults, there has never been a child Sapient...."

I was shocked, I hadn't thought of that, my Kate? My Kat-a-bella? A Sapient, it never crossed my mind, Sapient s are a highly evolved being of Human intelligence, they possess qualities of three species, Human, Xenomorph and Yajuta, but there hasn't been one in a millennia that was a child, all of them were evolved adults.......if she is one....then I better get her out of there before its too late, I remember the _last_ Sapient they had....he died due to extreme work labour, he'd be damned if he let them do that to Kate.

'_No more nice alien!'_

He said as he got aggressive, he spat acid at the old Yajuta, who looked about and saw nothing, Kane was camouflaged, he waited until the old timer was in range, then lashed his tongue into the glass of his mask, the old timer fell with a thud, his body was covered in yellow acid, he was barely recognizable, Kane smiled as he crept in, he was silent, as to not awaken the sleeping Yajuta, he had to crawl over 10 of them before reaching the scent of Kate, she was in the next room, he crawled on the ceiling and went into her room, she was fast asleep, he went over, she weakly opened her eyes, she smiled.

'_Mama...I'm sorry...'_

She said Kane shook his head

'_If anyone should say sorry dear Kate, its me'_

He said, she smiled

_'Mama.....do you hate Kate now?'_

Kate asked

_'Kate, my sweet Kat-a-bella, I could never hate you, you're my child'_

She smiled as tears came down her pale cheeks.

_'Mama.....'_

Kate whispered

_'Yes my child.......'_

He said

_'I'm ready to live with you again...if you will have Kate?'_

She asked unsure

_'Kate, its **our **Hive for a reason, it wouldn't be a Hive, without it's Queen'_

Kane nudged her arm gently, Kate hugged him, she didn't care what she was, as long as she had her Mama, she was pleased, however, the Yajuta that was named Strike taught her a trick, she'd use it against the Yajuta when she got older, she would have to show her Mama the trick she learned later on for now their main focus was getting home.

'_Kate....we have to cross through the pride lands...'_

Kane said, Kate looked on with fear at the ravaged land they would have to pass through.....

Well this is good

At least they are together now

But will it last?

Will the Yajuta catch them?

What exactly is Kate?

And

How does her power fit in with the Yajuta's plans?

You know what to do

R&R

For more

Please?

Thanks

~K-Chan~

Over and out


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth and A Shock

Two of a Kind

Chapter 7: The Truth and a Shock!

Kane preceded to cross land that was seeped in blood, it was as if the sky rained of the liquid, human corpses were strung from the leg, Kane shielded Kate's eyes, she was too innocent for this type of violence, it was too grotesque, this must have been the hunting realm of the pride lands, he had to hurry, he checked on Kate, she was staring at a body hung on a large tree, she got off Kane and walked over to it, she looked at Kane.

"I know her face...."

She sobbed in human, Kane could tell she was important, he nudged it, Kate snapped at him

"No! Don't do that!"

She yelled, Kane cocked his head to the side, Kate slunk down.

'_Sorry mama...just, leave her alone...I recognized her, she helped me settle when the Yajuta first took me in, she had lived for 12 years with them, she was a maid of theirs....she was like my sister.....'_

Kane felt horrid

'_Mama...'_

Kate said a dark expression on her face

_'Yes....Kate?'_

Kane said

'_**What**__ am I?'_

She sobbed, Kane thought that this day would never come, the revelation of her horrid past, but, he could not deny her what she so rightfully deserved, he looked her in the eyes.

'_We best find a temporary den....this will be a long night....'_

Kane said, Kate looked at him

_'Ok mama'_

Kate sighed as they went to an old tree, it had dark green moss, so it was old. Kane went in and lay down there was a twig, Kate began to create a fire, she sat down beside Kane and looked him in the face, she asked sincerely.

_'**What **am I?'_

Kate begged

_Here goes...._

Kane thought

_'Kate, I have not been as honest as I should have been.....you are not an Xenomorph, nor are you a Yajuta or Human, you are a Sapient, a being born of both genes, that's why when you reached a certain age you began to advance in language and basic skills, it's also why you don't have a tail, you are not of the age yet, when you reach adolescence, you will be required to make a choice.'_

Kate stared at him

_'I see....is there anything else mama, I know your name is Kane, I have known for a while now, I just like to call you mama, it makes me feel like I belong.'_

Kate asked, if he had eyes, they would be blinking, so she knew his name, that was a relief seeing as he was going to introduce himself anyway.

_'No...i do not....not yet sweet child'_

He said, Kate cocked her head to the side

_'Yet?'_

She said

_'Kate...once we get home, I'm going to come back here, I need more information, I don't want that Yajuta near you!'_

Kane said, Kate jumped

_'Mama no! They are setting traps, ever since the elder died, by the way did you kill him?'_

Kate smirked as she hugged Kane

_'I hated that old ruddy dud anyway, he always treated me like a weapon, the training was brutal, he lashed me good!'_

Kane looked at her knee, it had a scar on it, he growled, she laughed

_' Seriously mama, Keane isn't that bad, he protected me, for an odd reason, he called me his special girl....i don't think of him like I do you mama, you are number 1 to me!'_

She laughed, then touched her head

_'Oh yeah, I have been getting headaches and it always starts at the same spots, it really hurts, and I feel like ripping my hair out, what could that be?'_

Kate asked

'_Kate, you are one special child, I'll give you that, but even miracle children need to rest'_

Kane said

_'But I'm not...sleepy yet....'_

Kate yawned as she let her mama's heartbeat lull her to sleep, Kane stared at her, he couldn't help but notice how she had aged, she was about 8 now, hard to believe two days ago she was 4, this must have been the genetic intelligence causing her age gap, it seemed that every two days she aged, so in four days she will be aged enough to choose her breed, or stay in between, this worried him, what if she chose their side or to remain a human, he never cared, as long as she was happy that's all that mattered. Kane rose slowly and quietly, he gently put Kate in his hold and cradled her head in his chest, she moaned a little before going into a deep sleep, that's when he made the journey, over the corpses, through the murky blood red waters and finally into the scorching desert, he protected her delicate face from the sand and took the full front of the storm, the sand got in hiss gills and irritated him to no end but, he would rather he be hurt than his child. He proceded to a new den he had found when Kate had ran away, it was close to a large lake surrounded in thick bushes, it would be hard to see a child, for Yajuta and alien, that's just how he wanted it, secretive meant safe and safe was the way she would stay, he could care less if he died,he would rather be dead than let harm come to Kate....his miracle child. He lay her down on the straw, this was the home of an oswok but, it was killed by a Yajuta, the brute, she had four young calves, but Kane killed them, shame to let the things starve, so he paralysed them and kept them. He lay down behind Kate and whispered into her ear.

'_Sleep well, my little miracle'_

He lay his head over her shivering form, she shook violently, her body broke out in feverish sweats and pants, she lifted her hands to her head and clamped them tightly around it, she screamed.

'_Mama, it burns...mama!!'_

She screamed, Kane was scared he had never saw a reaction like this before, it truly frightened him, and he an Xenomorph feared nothing, but when it came to Kate he feared for her everyday, survival was a daily challenge for her and for him, it seemed like everything was out to get her, the Yajuta almost whipped her to death, those dirty ass bags! She was only a child! To them he guessed age was not the matter, that was how he felt, he kept it in mind to listen to what they were saying when he returned to the pride lands, for now he watched Kate pant, it was unsettling, she kept her frail arms wrapped around her head, she seemed to be crying at the head ache, she laid down with her arms still constricted around the source of the pain, she whimpered.

'_The pain...make it stop...make __**them **__stop.....mama....'_

Kate panted, she was getting delirious, Kane decided to look at her head, he gently but firmly moved her frail arms, she was too weak and fatigue to struggle, Kane gasped at the sight on her blond head.....horns.....two tiny horns were forming, he watched as they moved, this startled him, Kate screamed in agony, the horns, they were hurting her.....but they grw right form her head....so Kane wondered one thing.

_How can I remove them without killing her?_

He asked himself, Kate panted

_'M-Mama....are you gonna kill me too? Like the elder tried.......'_

She asked

_'No,never!'_

He said

'_Good....I'd hate to see you die....Like Tyro.......'_

She mumbled as she lulled off to a peaceful sleep, Kane however was left awake, and a little scared, true he loved her but this was all new, he decided on one thing.

_For Kate's sake....I have to learn all there is about....whatever, she may be!.........before she loses herself, to those horns........_

Oh this is getting interesting so she id a Dic-WHOOPS almost gave it away

She is indeed a special child

But why is she so special, aside the horns, and what is this power she mentioned?

Could this be the reason she is sought by different races?

What do the Yajuta want to use her for?

Who else will try and kidnap Kate?

And

Will Kane be able to protect her this time?

You know what to do!

R&R

and

don't go far

See ya real soon!!!!

~K-Chan~

Over n' Out!

BYES!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8: Kate's Dillema

Two of a Kind

Chapter 8: Kate's Dream and Enslavement

Kate's P.O.V

I lay there shivering in cold sweat, I had that terrible dream again, it spoke to me, the being wrapped in bandages, she told me to kill Tyro, he was so young. He laughed at my horns...I don't remember so good then...all I remember is hearing a scream, then the room was painted green, I saw the body of the young Yajuta...he was mangled, I held his head...I started to shake violently, my head ached, the Yajuta ran in they stared at me, the elder hut me on the head, I began to cry, Keane came in, he told the elder off, he led me to 'The Lab' and the darkness began, the Yajuta locked me up in there, no noise, only darkness, I was chained to a wall and I was naked, that's how they had found me, I ditched my clothes, I wanted to be an alien, and alien's did not wear clothes, but I had no tail, I had turned 8 two days ago, I was afraid, the voice came out along with many unwelcome images, including the child I killed, it mocked me.

_Poor girl...so alone in the world and so naïve..._

The voice cooed, I brushed her off

_Give in, you know you can't belong in this world..._

It mocked

"Leave"

I muttered not struggling at the chains

_No_

It stated simply

"Why?"

I asked, this was where my dream turned ugly, it started talking terrifying things, the worst it did was go inside me, I felt something rising inside me, I was terrified but the chain stopped me, I felt as if something was coming out of me, two things come out and touched the sky above, I woke up sweating and panting, that's when I saw it...the marks on the cave...

"What **am **I?"

I sobbed, mama hadn't awoken yet so I stretched and quietly snuck out of the cave, it was covered in thickets and bushes, I heard a noise and froze, I turned to see another alien, he was thinner than mama, and his skin was black, he approached me.

"_So you are the Sapient Child that I heard about..'_

the alien asked

"_Who are you!"_

I growled

"_Easy, I am Kanoa, a male from the imperial hive, my Queen Siren requests you"_

I stared at him...the queen wants to see...me?

"_Let me get my mama"_

I said but he grabbed me

"_He will not be needed!"_

The alien growled as he grabbed me, I began to struggle

"_MAMA! HELP! MAMA!"_

I screamed

End P.O.V

Kane heard her, he ran and saw the runner dragging Kate away

"_YOU!"_

He screeched to the runner, he smiled evilly

_So it was him hoarding her? Oh this was better than he thought. Now he can watch both of them die!_

The runner made a run for it, with the crying child in his arms, Kane ran but couldn't keep up, he fell, all he could do watch as Kate was dragged away, Kane was ashamed, his baby had depended on him and he failed her.

"I'm ashamed"

He growled at himself.

In the Imperial Hive...

Kate warily walked behind the runner, man aliens stared at her, she felt so small, like an insect, all of the aliens looked at her in confusion...mostly, they stared in hate, to them she was an abomination of nature,a threat that had to be distinguished.

'_Child'_

A calm soothing voice called, she looked to see a large black creature with horns on her head, three little ones, much different than hers, the ones on her were white, the queens were black.

_'You fear me child...that is acceptable, you have been living in fear your whole life haven't you...tell me what do they call you? The Yajuta?"_

She asked the blond haired child, Kate whimpered as the runner pushed her

'_Answer the queen!'_

He sneered, the queen whacked him into the wall

'_Fool! Can you not tell the child is frightened!'_

The queen said

'_Now...what are you called?'_

The queen soothed

'_Kate...my name is Kate your highness'_

Siren was taken aback, she knew how to speak, Yajutan, Alien and Human? This child was amazing! Where had she been hiding all this time?

'_Child, who raised you?'_

Siren smiled

'_My mama, he is a really good alien'_

Kate smiled

_'He? Isn't a mama, usually a female?'_

Siren said, she grew wary of this game

_'Oh yes but Kane is good he helped protect me from everyone, even the runner who kidnapped me and forced me here!'_

Kate pouted at the runner,Siren glanced coldly at him

'_is this...true Kanoa? Did you steal this youth?'_

Siren hated liars, not that this child was one, but she could not stand theft.

'_Well...I did but, guess who her mama is'_

He smiled

'_Who?'_

Siren asked curious, she ushered Kate to the nursery, she saw many baby aliens and facehuggers, a black alien came over and pushed her.

_'So you are the abomination!'_

She said, Kate looked at her as she stood

'_And what pray tell do you mean by that?'_

Kate growled at her

'_I mean the half-caste freak that is killing species'_

The little alien snickered as she pushed her again

"**Push me again! Go on! Try"**

Kate growled in a voice that sounded like a Yajuta's

'_Ha, you are a freak!'_

The alien said but as she pushed the child her arms were ripped off and she exploded, Kate smiled

"_Anyone else?"_

She sneered and the aliens fled to the ceiling

'As I thought!'

She thought, not realising the Queen saw the whole thing

'_Put her in the slave jail,she is too big a threat to remain at large!'_

The queen said as she turned away, not listening as the screams of the child began to dance around the halls.

Oh this has turned out very bad...

Kate has been captured and enslaved...

Kane does not know where she is...

Who will save poor Kate?

And

Will her other side cause havoc?

R&R

~K-Chan~


End file.
